Jealousy is the Worst Hurt
by PinkPotatoes
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, in attempt to salvage their family name, arranges a marriage between his son, Draco and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Unbeknown to Lucius, Draco's love and affection lies solely with his fiancé, Astoria Greengrass. After the bonding ritual, Draco sneaks off to visit Astoria, almost three times a week, lying through his teeth to his new husband and his parents.


**Title: **Jealousy is the Worst Hurt

**Author: **PinkPotatoes

**Full Summary: **Lucius Malfoy, in attempt to salvage their family name, arranges a marriage between his son, Draco and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Unbeknown to Lucius, Draco's love and affection lies solely with his fiancé, Astoria Greengrass. After the bonding ritual, Draco sneaks off to visit Astoria, almost three times a week, lying through his teeth to his new husband and his parents.

**Parings: **Draco/Harry (main pairing), Draco/Astoria (minor) and Harry/OC (minor)

**Rating: **Mostly M (some chapters that are MA will be marked.)

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter series and the characters in this story belong to the one and only, JK Rowling (and sadly not to me). I am merely just borrowing them and manipulating them to do whatever I want with them for a little while.

**Warnings: ** This story is a SLASH. If m/m relationships is not your cup of tea then don't read any further than this warning. This story contains angst, adultery, swearing, violence, arguments, alcohol and of course, sexual content. Also, Draco and Harry won't be jumping into bed any time soon.

**Author's Note: **

Wow, I haven't posted a chapter or story in a while! What has it been, a year? Woops. Well, I have finally returned with a new story. Don't all cheer at once, please. I've always loved Drarry stories and I thought I might try my hand in writing one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jealousy is the Worst Hurt **

**Prologue**

* * *

Draco looked grimly and angrily over his new and impeding lifestyle. If you had told him a few weeks ago that he would be standing at his own private wedding ceremony, not with Astoria, but Harry Potter and effectively become a blood traitor all because of his father, he would have shit himself laughing and declared whole-heartedly that it, of course, would never happen.

But here he was, in this predicament, forced to marry the person he hated the most. Draco looked over at his _beloved _with deep set animosity. Why, out of all people, did his father choose Potter? Not only did Draco loathe every last morsel of Harry Fucking Potter but he was also a man. And Draco was certainly not a fairy.

The person who should be standing beside him is Astoria. A sharp burst of pain spread through his gut as he remembered his father banned him from ever seeing her again after Draco threw a fit of rage when he found out about Lucius' plans. Draco cursed himself for losing control like that in front of Lucius. He probably lost the little respect his father had held for him.

The bonding spell began as a man in brightly coloured robes started chanting a soft hymn that seemed to last forever. Draco sighed loudly in frustration, earning himself a glare for both his mother and father.

In order to quell his boredom, Draco looked over to Potter, someone who never failed to amuse him. This was the first time Draco had seen him since Lucius had announced that they would be getting married. His father insisted that they didn't meet but never disclosed his reasons. Potter seemed to be relatively calm on the outside but Draco could tell he was waging a war with himself on the inside by the slight furrow between his eyebrows and the occasional glance to the door.

Draco sneered. _Trying to plan your escape already, Potter_. Coward.

Draco then looked around the room. They didn't have much of an audience. Only his father and mother were present. He had heard from Lucius that Harry begged him to let Granger and the Weasel attend but Lucius downright refused stating that he didn't want more people the necessary to prevent any distraction from the ritual.

If they had let the red-headed moron into the Manor, he probably would have tripped over everything and make a fool of himself, not that Draco would mind. The house elves would deal with the mess and Draco would receive great material to insult him with.

Draco was broken out of his reverie as he heard the last few words of the lengthy bonding enchantment. He closed his eyes as a weird and unwelcome sensation washed over his body, signalling the end of the ritual. That was it. He was now married to Potter for the rest of his days on this earth. Draco just hoped that Lucius didn't plan a honeymoon for the newlywed couple.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Well, do you like it so far? I have written the first chapter as well. So please let me know if you enjoyed this preface and if I should continue writing the story. If not, then there is no point in writing the rest of it.


End file.
